Playtime
by Koizumi Mizuki
Summary: Akihiko returns with a peculiar bag and Misaki can't help but wonder what he's purchased. Unfortunately, curiosity kills the cat. One-shot, PWP.


**Another one-shot! This one was requested by one of my followers on tumblr. I hope you like it ;)**

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ～『✧~*DICKS*~✧』**

* * *

**Playtime**

Chocolate brown eyebrows knitted in suspicion when an unusually happy Akihiko entered the apartment. Misaki could have been dreaming, but he swore he could hear the author hum as he walked in. His eyes followed the man's movements until they found the bag he was carrying in his left hand. He wasn't sure what Akihiko had purchased, but if it got him all excited it had to be something useless and unnecessary.

Akihiko looked his way, a small, attractive smile decorating his features. "I'm back."

"Welcome home," Misaki replied as he walked over to the kitchen, "Did you bring the salmon?"

Placing the bag onto the counter, Akihiko pulled out the packages and handed them to his lover. He watched in anticipation as Misaki studied the food and then nodded, storing the salmon away.

"Thank you, Usagi-san." Although he was grateful that Akihiko had brought him the right food willingly, he couldn't help but wonder what else was in the bag. He had already discovered that there was something else inside the bag, but couldn't get a good look as Akihiko grabbed the bag again and walked away.

Finally, Misaki decided to simply ask.

"What's in that bag?"

Akihiko turned around and stared at him. "Not much," he replied, "I just bought something for my own entertainment."

"Like another teddy bear? What did I say about wasting money thoughtlessly?"

Folding his arms, Akihiko gave Misaki a stubborn glance. "I didn't spend money on something useless, if that's what you're implying. This is something I've been wanting to buy for a long time. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to store this away."

"Not before I find out what's in that bag." Misaki hastily walked over to the other and reached for the shopping bag, but Akihiko raised his arm so that Misaki couldn't grab it. "Give that to me right now!"

"No."

"Damn it, Usagi-san!"

Akihiko didn't give in and smirked devilishly before he began to climb the stairs. He was being followed by his beloved brunet, who was fuming and yelling at him to hand over the bag and quit playing games with him.

Misaki didn't know that Akihiko had set up a small plan.

Reaching the bedroom, the novelist deftly swung the door open and walked in, ignoring Misaki's angry words. As he reached his bed and put the bag down, he grasped Misaki's wrist and threw him onto the bed. When he crawled on top of him, he could see that the expression on those pools of green had changed to one of confusion.

"W-what's going on?"

"You want to know what's inside the bag, correct?" A hungry grin found Akihiko's lips. "I'll gladly show you."

Right that instant, Misaki began to regret his actions. His eyes went wide as the other male reached for the bag and pulled out a smaller bag. Misaki wasn't familiar with the name of the store, but it seemed as though it had something to do with…erotica. Was it from a sex shop?

'Oh God, don't tell me—' The boy's mind went blank when Akihiko pulled something small out of the bag. It was long and had a small teddy bear head on top of it. Frankly, Misaki had no idea what it was until Akihiko turned on the device, causing it to vibrate in his hand.

"You went to a store to buy sex toys?!"

"Indeed I did," Akihiko said, the same grin still plastered on his face, "Now it's time to try them out."

Misaki's mind alarmed that the brunet had to get out or he wouldn't be able to walk for the next three days. Unfortunately, Akihiko was straddling him and had trapped his hips with his knees, preventing Misaki from going anywhere. There was no way out.

"No, I don't want this. Get off me!"

Akihiko only put the toy down and gazed at him smugly, yet Misaki could spot a tiny hint of disappointment in the man's eyes. This thought left as soon as Akihiko lowered himself and claimed Misaki's lips in a hot kiss. He pushed the boy's lips apart and slipped his tongue inside, adoring the sweet moan it drew from the other.

Even through his protesting thoughts, it was impossible for Misaki to ignore the feelings elicited from that one kiss. Passion inflamed and caused him to respond to the kiss. His tongue moved with Akihiko's, dancing around in their mouths. Saliva trailed from the corner of his mouth down his chin, but the warm liquid failed to distract him. Hands trembled as they hesitantly moved to the author's back, but eventually they gripped the shirt covering his torso.

Groaning out of arousal, Akihiko unwillingly released those velvety lips and brought his hands to Misaki's chest, swiftly undoing the buttons before Misaki even realized what was happening. He trailed his fingers over the bare skin and watched the brunet squirm beneath him.

"Your body seems eager enough for more," he said with a chuckle. Pushing himself up, he stared at his lover's jeans and brought his hands to the button. After undoing it and unzipping the fabric, he pushed the unwanted piece of clothing down and pulled it over Misaki's feet, taking off his socks in the process.

Misaki blushed when he came to senses and discovered that he was almost entirely exposed. It never ceased to amaze him how fast Akihiko could take his clothes off, but it was also a talent his beloved possessed that embarrassed him. He shivered at the cold air inside the bedroom and gasped when cold hands slid down his sides, moving to his hips once more.

The same hands pulled Misaki's undergarments off, leaving him entirely naked on the huge bed. A pair of amethyst eyes drank in the sight of his naked body and Misaki turned his head to the side, not daring to look Akihiko in the eye. The hunger in those small orbs spurred him on, but he didn't want Akihiko to find out.

"Misaki…"

The brunet didn't look at him, but instead clenched his eyes shut. Akihiko took his chance to retrieve a bottle from the bag and spill some of the contents onto his hand. Rubbing his palms together, he lowered his hands until they made contact with Misaki's skin. The body shivered, but relaxed when Akihiko began to rub his hands over the rest of Misaki's tender frame.

"Mmmnn…" Something oily was smeared all over Misaki's body, causing a soft moan to escape him. He didn't know what the substance was, but it warmed up his skin and made him feel tingly all over.

Suddenly, the hands left his skin. Misaki was ready to look when something cold was slipped onto his semi-erect member. Out of shock, his eyes flew open and he glanced at his lower regions to see a ring around the base of his cock.

"W-what is that?"

"You don't know?" Akihiko asked, amusement evident in his voice, "Your innocence is truly adorable. That's a cock ring."

"I don't want to use that weird shit! Take it off, now!"

Akihiko clicked his tongue and then squeezed the bottle of oil again. When he placed his hands on Misaki's thighs, the boy couldn't help but moan and gasp at the pleasure. He trailed his hands up and down the other's legs, rubbing the massage oil into his soft skin.

"So soft," Akihiko mumbled appreciatively as he explored his lover's body more, tracing the shape of that round ass. He grinned when Misaki arched of the bed and used the opportunity to rub the oil into his back.

"_Aahh!_ Usagi-san, what is this stuff?"

"It's special sexual oil that will make you more sensitive," Akihiko replied in a seductive voice. Leaning down, he brought his lips to Misaki's ear and began to nibble on the lobe while his hands still roamed around the younger male's body.

Misaki tried to bite back his sounds of satisfaction, but the mouth and hands touching him were too skillful, pleasuring him too sweetly and successfully. Although he was reluctant to try something new, he was enjoying Akihiko's treatment so far. The only downfall was that his mind began to ask all sorts of irritating questions.

Why did Akihiko want to try using sex toys? Did he think the sex was getting repetitive and boring? Was Misaki not satisfying him enough?

The doubt lingering in Misaki's mind made him insecure, which Akihiko noticed. Releasing the other's ear, the novelist drew back to look into Misaki's eyes. He looked somewhat confused and a little concerned.

"What's the matter?"

"I…I'm just wondering why you want to use s-sex toys. Isn't it all unnecessary?"

Discovering the true meaning behind these words, Akihiko laughed softly and ran a hand through those soft chocolate strands of hair. "A while ago, Aikawa asked why I've never written a scene with sex toys. At first, the idea didn't sound appealing, but then I convinced myself to try it out. Besides, I have been curious how you would respond to this."

It was relieving to find out that Akihiko hadn't gotten tired of Misaki, yet the brunet still felt reluctant to use the sex toys his lover had purchased.

Accepting the silence as an answer, the novelist kissed Misaki's lips once more and then took the vibrator in his right hand. He could see a hint of nervousness in Misaki's eyes and smiled at him. Then, he turned on the toy and pressed it against one of Misaki's nipples.

The sensation was very strange; Misaki had never felt something similar before. The soft vibrations made shivers run down his spine and elicited more moans from him. It felt surprisingly pleasurable, especially when Akihiko began to lick and suck his neck at the same time.

"Haa! Ahhnnn…"

Akihiko moaned in response as he listened to Misaki's adorable sounds, feeling himself harden. Moving lower, he moved the vibrating object to the head of Misaki's penis while he circled his tongue around that pert nipple. Since it was the first time for him to experiment with sex toys as well, he wanted to find out what Misaki liked and didn't like. So far, the brunet seemed to respond nicely.

A thin layer of pre-cum coated the vibrator as it continued to massage Misaki's cock. The boy closed his eyes at the pleasure, whining in disappointment when Akihiko moved the toy away from his arousal. However, it didn't take long before he could feel the same sensation at his entrance. The vibrator was pushed into him and Misaki clutched the sheets as it began to tease his prostate.

"Ahh! Usagi!"

A smirk crept over Akihiko's face. He took Misaki's nipple in his mouth and began to suck on it slowly, drawing a series of longing sounds from the other. Misaki's body was shivering and trembling, bliss written all over his face as he bucked his hips slightly. His cock was hard and swollen, leaking with his sweet juice. The author licked his lips at the sight and wrapped his hand around the flesh.

An approving, wanton moan escaped from Misaki's lush lips when Akihiko began to pump his throbbing erection. Throwing his head back, Misaki tried to resist the indescribable pleasure he was receiving. The combination of his lover's hands and mouth and the vibrator was breathtaking and ecstatic.

Akihiko studied Misaki closely, enjoying the way he reacted, and decided that it was time to try some more. Retracting his hands and mouth, he moved back and sat up. When Misaki's eyes opened and looked at him, he smiled and pulled Misaki up to make the boy sit in front of him. Mossy green examined his features curiously, the sight making his heart race. He placed a short kiss on Misaki's lips before going back to sucking his neck.

Misaki's eyes fluttered closed again and he moaned appreciatively, moving his trembling hands to Akihiko's shoulders for support. He felt his face heat up when he heard the sound of a belt being taken off, realizing that Akihiko was taking off his clothes. Then, large cold hands touched him, toying with his entire body. They ran down his back, squeezed his behind, and danced around his thighs.

"Ah…nhh…aaahhh…"

"Let's play some more," Akihiko whispered huskily, kissing the red skin beneath his mouth. He slipped his hand into the bag and fished out another toy. Coating it with strawberry flavored lube, he brought it to Misaki's mouth and pressed it against his lips.

The unfamiliar thing poking the boy's lips aroused suspicion. Misaki refused to open his mouth, but he couldn't restrain the gasp he emitted when Akihiko sensually licked from his neck to his shoulder. That very moment, the object was pushed into his mouth, and Misaki opened his eyes in shock. The toy Akihiko had put into his mouth was long and thick and it tasted like strawberries.

Sending a glare to the other, Misaki tried to show his anger. This was short-lived when Akihiko wrapped his other hand around Misaki's cock and began to fondle it once more. Their eyes met and Akihiko's lips curved into a smug smile.

"Why don't you try out the strawberry lube I bought? I'm sure you'll love it."

It wasn't difficult to find out what the toy in Misaki's mouth was. Despite his innocent mind, he knew damn well that Akihiko had shoved a dildo down his throat. As much as it frustrated him, he was also turned on by the largeness that had filled him. Hesitantly, he began to trace his tongue over the head, tasting the sweet flavor of the lube on his mouth. As Akihiko promised, he enjoyed the taste and soon began to swirl his tongue around more eagerly.

Akihiko was enthralled by the erotic act his lover was performing. He had never been given a blowjob by his significant other, but seeing him suck on a dildo so lewdly was more than satisfying. Although he rather would've felt Misaki's lips around his own 'toy', there was no reason to complain.

The room was filled with muffled moans as the youngest male took the dildo deeper into his mouth, sucking on the head and reaching forward to engulf the shaft. The vibrator was still pressing against the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him while Akihiko's hand pumped his cock steadily. If it wasn't for that damned cock ring, Misaki would have climaxed at least once already, but the stupid thing was holding back his orgasm.

A trace of saliva wetted Misaki's chin as he continued to suck, growing more frustrated that his climax was being delayed. He was grateful when Akihiko's grip on his member tightened and the man began to pump his erection harder and faster.

"Nnnhh…mmn!"

"Don't fret, Misaki," Akihiko spoke teasingly, "I will let you come." With a final move of his hand, he sent his lover over the edge. Misaki cried out around the toy in his mouth and his cum spurted out, covering Akihiko's hand. The novelist moved back with a satisfied expression on his face and licked the sticky substance off his fingers. "Seems like that cock ring is very effective; you came hard this time."

Misaki couldn't speak, only pant breathlessly as the energy slowly returned to his body. His climax had never been that intense before and he was actually worn out, even though it was only four in the afternoon. He didn't even have the strength to protest when Akihiko rolled him onto his stomach.

"Haa…"

"Are you tired?" Akihiko asked, a purr lacing his words as he ran his hands over the other male's back, "We haven't finished yet." Reaching down, he pulled the vibrator out of Misaki's ass and pushed a finger inside. Misaki was still tight, but his body adjusted quickly.

"Ah, Usagi…san," he finally managed to utter, his words accompanied by a hot moan.

Akihiko snickered as he pushed another finger in. When Misaki's responded with a soft sound of pleasure, Akihiko knew his lover was ready for him. He retracted his hand and pulled out the bottle of lube to lubricate his own erection. While he stroked his manhood, he bit Misaki's earlobe and whispered into his ear.

"Playtime's over."

Before Misaki could respond, the author was pushing his way inside of him. A cry ripped through Misaki's throat as he was filled to the brim. Compared to Akihiko's cock, the vibrator was nothing, and Misaki was sure that even the dildo was no match for Akihiko's glory.

This man didn't need any sex toys; he was the definition of sex.

Groaning in ecstasy, Akihiko swiftly pulled his shirt over his head and hovered just above his lover's body. The welcoming body warmth greeted him, entranced him, drove him mad. He was already turned on by the way Misaki had and sucked on that dildo; feeling that addictive being so close to him was like a drug.

Misaki's loud moans echoed inside the bedroom as Akihiko thrust into him. Arching his back, the brunet felt the other's body against him, rocking his own with a steady rhythm. He could hear Akihiko's pants in his ear and feel tiny bites on the cartilage. Hands gripped his hips roughly and pulled him closer to Akihiko.

"Aaaah!"

Akihiko grinned wolfishly as he plunged deeper into the boy, finding his prostate with a powerful, well-aimed thrust. He could hear the pleading the pleading tone within Misaki's voice as he groaned and gasped. All that mattered to him was that he would make Misaki cum again…and even harder than the time before.

The part of Misaki that was neglected was still stimulated by a delicious friction as the hard flesh constantly rubbed against the bed. Colorless fluid had dirtied the sheets, creating a large spot on the pure white fabric. Misaki's body was more sensitive because of the oil Akihiko had used on him and practically every part of him was growing hotter with each passing second. It felt as though he was on fire, but Misaki loved the feeling.

"Usagi-san, ahh! I can't…anymore…"

"Your body feels so hot," Akihiko groaned into his ear, "…Fuck." His voice was thick with lust and his movements were fast-paced and animalistic. Even the great lord Usami Akihiko had a limit to his self-control.

Hearing his lover make such desirous noises aroused Misaki even more, that low voice bringing him closer to his peak. While Akihiko pounded into him, pummeling his sweet spot, Misaki could only moan in pure bliss and cry out desperately.

"I'm coming!"

The only response was a beastly growl from Akihiko before both males came, their bodies tensing as they were swept away by the waves of ecstasy. Akihiko rode out his orgasm, gradually slowing his movements while his seed filled his lover's insides. He felt a smirk tug at his lips when Misaki whimpered and then sucked on his neck, eliciting a weak moan. Chuckling, he pulled out of the exhausted boy and lay down next to him.

Misaki buried his face in the pillow to hide it from Akihiko. The act, despite being extremely pleasurable, had embarrassed him. He refused to look at his lover and didn't move.

In order to look Misaki in the eyes, Akihiko extended his arm and gave the body next to him a quick push. Startled by the impact, Misaki rolled onto his side. His eyes met Akihiko's, but he quickly grabbed the pillow and covered his face with it. He was never letting Akihiko go to the store on his own again.

* * *

**Vibrators with teddy bear heads on top of them actually exist; my ex-boyfriend found them in an online Japanese store once xD**

**This is the first time I've written about sex toys, so if you have any feedback, please tell me!**


End file.
